valkyrieprofilefandomcom-20200223-history
Special Attack
Special Attack are powerful attacks which can only be launched by after the Gauge reaches 100. Special Attack are presented in Valkyrie Profile and are the precursors to the Soul Crush of Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria and Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume. Special Attack Nibelung Valesti (Sword) Sword: Level One Used by: Lenneth and Hrist Note: The level of the attack is determined by the sword that Lenneth is equipped with. Hrist and Dark Valkyrie only use Level 3. Lenneth: "It shall be engraved upon your soul! Divine Assault! Nibelung Valesti!" Hrist: "It shall be engraved upon your very soul! Divine Assault! Nibelung Valesti!" Sword: Level Two Hits: 9 Direction: N/A (Cannot miss) Increase to Gauge: 59 CT: +4 Sword: Level Three Hits: 10 Direction: N/A (Cannot miss) Increase to Gauge: 65 CT: +4 Nibelung Valesti (Bow) Used by: Lenneth Note: The level of the attack is determined by the bow that Lenneth is equipped with. "It shall be engraved upon your soul! Divine Assault! Nibelung Valesti!" Bow: Level One Hits: 12 Direction: N/A (Cannot miss) Increase to Gauge: 84 CT: +4 Bow: Level Two Hits: 13 Direction: N/A (Cannot miss) Increase to Gauge: 90 CT: +4 Bow: Level Three Hits: 14 Direction: N/A (Cannot miss) Increase to Gauge: 96 CT: +4 Final Blast Used by: Arngrim "I grow tired of you. Finishing Strike! Final Blast!" Hits: 8 Direction: N/A (Cannot miss) Increase to Gauge: 80 CT: +6 Justice Stream Used by: Lawfer "I stake everything on this single blow. Finishing Strike! Justice Stream!" Hits: 10 Direction: N/A (Cannot miss) Increase to Gauge: 25 CT: +2 Extreme Void Used by: Belenus "Feel my wrath. Finishing Strike. Extreme Void!" Hits: 2 Direction: N/A (Cannot miss) Increase to Gauge: 30 CT: +3 Layer Storm Used by: Llewelyn "In the name of all the gods! Finishing Strike! Layer Storm!" Hits: Varies, Max. is 20 Direction: No Direction Increase to Gauge: Varies, each hit adds 5 to gauge, Max. is 100 CT: +2 Flashing Blade Used by: Kashell "I'll take care of this! Finishing Strike! Flashing Blade!" Hits: 3 Direction: N/A (Cannot miss) Increase to Gauge: 69 CT: +5 Guilty Break Used by: Janus "For my honor! Finishing Strike! Guilty Break!" Hits: 9 Direction: N/A (Cannot miss) Increase to Gauge: 72 CT: +2 Dreaded Dragon Used by: Aelia "My soul burns. My power has awakened! Finishing Strike! Dreaded Dragon!" Hits: 1 Direction: N/A (Cannot miss) Increase to Gauge: 45 CT: +3 Senko-Jin Used by: Jun "Mugen no kessen. Blade Art! Senko-Jin!" Hits: 15 Direction: N/A (Cannot miss) Increase to Gauge: 30 CT: +2 Sphere Strike Used by: Badrach "Yer dead pal! Death Blow! Sphere Strike!" Hits: 1 Direction: N/A (Cannot miss) Increase to Gauge: 30 CT: +2 Icicle Disaster Used by: Grey "I invoke the power of the glacial blade. Finishing Strike! Icicle Disaster!" Hits: 8 Direction: N/A (Cannot miss) Increase to Gauge: 58 CT: +2 Eternal Raid Used by: Jayle "In the name of my lord! Finishing Strike! Eternal Raid!" Hits: 7 Direction: Left Increase to Gauge: 56 CT: +4 Hyoso-Hojin Used by: Suo "Body and soul shall be torn asunder! Ougi! Hyoso-Hojin!" Hits: 6 Direction: '''Left '''Increase to Gauge: 48 CT: +3 Round-Rip Saber Used by: Lucian "Valkyrie, grant me power! Finishing Strike! Round-Rip Saber!" Hits: 5 Direction: N/A (Cannot miss) Increase to Gauge: 40 CT: +3 Bloody Curse Used by: Brahms "Feel the power of darkness. Finishing Strike! Bloody Curse!" Hits: Varies Direction: N/A (Cannot miss) Increase to Gauge: Varies (Usually 42) CT: +2 Ether Strike Used by: Freya "Prepare to be cleansed. Divine Assault! Ether Strike!" Hits: 1 Direction: N/A (Cannot miss) Increase to Gauge: 10 CT: +6 Great Magic Calamity Blast "The time of exorcism is at hand! Venomous servants, unleash thy dark flames! Calamity Blast!" Element: Fire Hits: 5 Charge Time: 5CT Increase to Gauge: 20 Base Magic: Fire Lance Ifrit Caress "I invoke the rites of fiery Muspelheim and give my soul up to the inferno's embrace! Ifrit Caress!" Element: Fire Hits: 1 Charge Time: 5CT Increase to Gauge: 50 Base Magic: Fire Storm Absolute Zero "If ye shall accept the benedictions of beauty, then ye, let these chains of aster surround thee! Absolute Zero!" Element: Ice Hits: 4 Charge Time: 5CT Increase to Gauge: 64 Base Magic: Frigid Damsel Crystal Strike "Surely, thou can feel it! Thy days are numbered! Thy death is at hand! Crystal Strike!" Element: Ice Hits: 2 Charge Time: 5CT Increase to Gauge: 50 Base Magic: Icicle Edge Carnage Anthem "Hark! It is an omen! As hymns resound, thou shall be offered as a sacrifice upon the feast of madness! Carnage Anthem!" Element: Poison Hits: 3 Charge Time: 5CT Increase to Gauge: 48 Base Magic: Stone Torch Petro Disruption "Lo, ye shall look upon the calamities of heresy with beclouded eyes! Petro Disruption!" Element: Poison Hits: 3 Charge Time: 5CT Increase to Gauge: 51 Base Magic: Poison Blow Gravity Blessing "Hark, lightning that writhes within the ashen depths, descend down as a storm upon my foes! Gravity Blessing!" Element: Lightning Hits: 3 Charge Time: 10CT Increase to Gauge: 48 Base Magic: Prismatic Missile Dragon Bolt "As the harmoniums of Asgard sound, their very melody stirs the ancient lightning to wake! Dragon Bolt!" Element: Lightning Hits: 4 Charge Time: 9CT Increase to Gauge: 48 Base Magic: Lightning Bolt Cosmic Spear "If ye trust that thy eternal bonds may be broken, then let my words be as a vengeful blade upon thee! Cosmic Spear!" Element: Dark Hits: 1 Charge Time: 5CT Increase to Gauge: 50 Base Magic: Dark Savior Meteor Swarm "No mercy for the damned! Thus thou hast no escape from the grasp of catastrophe! Meteor Swarm!" Element: Dark Hits: 7 Charge Time: 5CT Increase to Gauge: 50 Base Magic: Shadow Servant Seraphic Law "Ye of detestable name and virtue, false apostle, thou art bade back to the abyss. Seraphic Law!" Element: Holy Hits: 3 Charge Time: 5CT Increase to Gauge: 21 Base Magic: Sacred Javelin Celestial Star "Ye must desire respite from thy empty existence. Thou shalt have it! Celestial Star!" Element: Holy Hits: 7 Charge Time: 6CT Increase to Gauge: 70 Base Magic: Mystic Cross Dragon Orb * "How wonderful this power is. Flames of the apocalypse. By the power of the orb, die!" Element: None Hits: 2 Charge Time: N/A Increase to Gauge: N/A Base Magic: Extension Force * Used by Loki during the final battle in Chapter 8 and by Loki Shade in the Seraphic Gate. Category:Abilities